Discutindo Uma Quase Relação
by Layla Fox
Summary: Segunda fiction (ninguém me segura mais XD), de novo SQUANDY pois estou vidrada nesse casal (eles são tão perfeitos). Enfim, amanhã eu vou tentar traduzir isso, se der eu faço hoje, mas tudo bem, espero que vocês gostem, essa é mais curta que a anterior, comentem por favor, é muito gratificante ouvir as opiniões positivas de vocês.


Era um dia corrido no Siri Cascudo, um feriado em que praticamente todo o comércio fechou, exceto o restaurante do Sr. Sirigueijo, familias foram para a Lagoa Goo, outros foram visitar parentes, mas os dois funcionários do restaurante fast-food estavam de plantão atendendo incessantes pedidos de clientes exigentes.

A fila quase saia para a rua quando chegou a vez de Sandy, ela já esperava há mais de meia hora para fazer seu pedido pois não gostava de furar fila por ser amiga do chef. Ela já tinha decidido o que queria, mas quando foi fazer seu pedido, deu de cara com uma placa de "Horário de Almoço" na frente de um funcionário pouco interessado em seu serviço, lendo uma revista em quadrinhos do Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho de $9,99. Sandy não hesitou em armar um barraco.

- Lula Molusco, quer fazer o favor de largar essa revista ? Para começar são 10:35 da manhã, ninguém almoça nesse horário !

- Cada um almoça no horário que quiser.

- Eu sei disso narigão, e estou exatamente tentando almoçar no horário que eu quero.

- Por que tanta pressa ? Com os dentes desse tamanho, deve comer um Hambúrguer de Siri inteiro só quando for cheira-lo.

- Falando nisso, me lembre de não te deixar cheirar meu lanche, não quero meu Hambúrguer verde... ugh !

- Engraçadinha você, não ?

- Pare de enrolar Lula Molusco, anota logo o meu pedido !

- Se quiser fazer o pedido, por que não fala com seu namoradinho lá na cozinha ? - ela corou e sentiu olhares recaindo sobre si.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te repetir, o Bob Esponja não é meu namorado ! - ela bateu na extremidade do balcão.

- Acredito - ele disse sem tirar os olhos de sua revista - então você só passa metade do seu dia com ele por pena ? Ou ele é só seu paquera, do tipo "eu namoro ele mas ele não sabe".

- Bob Esponja é um irmão para mim ! - ela disse fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Ah se você soubesse quantas vezes já escutei isso de antigas colegas de classe que hoje são casadas com seus "irmãos" - ele olhou para ela.

- Você também passa muito tempo com ele, é seu amante ? - ela percebeu o jogo dele e começou a jogar do mesmo jeito. Lula Molusco pulou do banco quando ouviu.

- O quê está insinuando ?! - ele disse, agora cara-a-cara com ela.

- O mesmo que você ora - ela apoiou o cotovelo no balcão, olhando para Lula Molusco de relance com um sorriso debochante no rosto - já pensou que, pela sua lógica, isso seria um triângulo amoroso ?

- Sandy, isso não tem graça - ele aguentaria tudo que dissessem à seu respeito, mas quando isso punha em risco sua masculinidade/dignidade, aí ele ficava bravo - você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.

- E você tem ? - ela o encarou, seus rostos estavam à um palmo de distância - eu estou fazendo a mesma brincadeira de mau gosto que você acaba de fazer comigo, estou usando os mesmos argumentos medíocres que você usou, não é por que eu passo muito tempo com uma pessoa que eu tenho que estar namorando com ela, posso apenas gostar da companhia, como é o meu caso, posso fazer isso por que a pessoa não larga do meu pé, como é o seu caso e eu sei disso, mas já imaginou se todos tivessem esse pensamento infantil e estúpido que você tem ? Já imaginou quandos boatos e fofocas isso acarretaria ? - ela já estava debruçada sobre o balcão e Lula Molusco bem mais atrás que antes. Ele a olhava com um ar de surpreso, ninguém nunca tinha desafiado ele antes como ela estava fazendo agora.

- Bem... Eu... Não havia pensado nisso, só estava brincando.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra brincadeiras, adoro na verdade, mas brinque com respeito, se você perde o respeito para com outra pessoa, daí já não é mais uma brincadeira, já vira calúnia, tem que ser muito covarde para ficar espalhando boatos e fofocas caluniosas como uma simples "brincadeira".

- Você está me chamando de covarde ? - ele estreitou os olhos.

- De uma forma ou de outra, sim - disse Sandy com os braços cruzados, ela realmente tinha ficado magoada com a brincadeira de Lula Molusco.

- Está me chamando de covarde ? - ele repetiu.

- Sim.

- E disse que Bob Esponja não é seu namorado.

- Eu não tenho namorado.

- Tem certeza ? Sem namorado, noivo, paquera, admirador ?

- Não ! - ela começou a ficar realmente irritada.

- Pois bem, vamos ver quem é o covarde agora - ele saiu pelo lado direito do balcão e caminhou em direção à Sandy, ela recuou à medida que ele se aproximava.

- Lula Molusco, o que está fazendo ? - ela mal terminou a pergunta quando Lula Molusco a ergueu do chão e a pôs parcialmente sobre seu ombro - Me solta ! Me larga seu doido, me põe no chão ! - ela se debatia, mas ele a soltou antes que pudesse começar a bater, não haviam caminhado muito, ele a colocou em cima do balcão, do lado esquerdo perto da caixa registradora, estavam cara-a-cara - o que pensa que está fazendo ?

- Vou te mostrar que eu não sou tão covarde quanto você pensa, me diga, uma pessoa covarde faria... isso ? - ele passou os tentáculos em volta de sua cintura e a puxou para si, ela nem teve tempo de gritar quando Lula Molusco beijou sua boca em cheio, ela ficou em choque por alguns instantes, tentou empurra-lo para longe mas, naquele momento, ele era mais forte, ela não demorou muito para ceder e corresponder ao beijo, as pessoas que estavam na fila suspiraram alto, Bob Esponja assistia a tudo pela janela de entregas e questionava a si mesmo por nunca ter percebido a paixão de Lula Molusco por Sandy, mas para o casal, era como se o mundo que os rodeia tivesse simplesmente deixado de existir, agora eles só tinham um ao outro e queriam saborear aquele momento ao máximo.

Depois de quase dois minutos, eles se separaram, ambos com falta de ar, Sandy o olhou sem expressão, ela não sabia se o beijava de novo ou se o estapeava com todas as suas forças, ela não queria admitir, mas tinha gostado, aquele foi provavelmente o melhor beijo de sua vida, mas não diria isso à ele, afinal, no momento x ela estava dando uma lição de moral nele, no momento y eles estavam se beijando como se ambos fossem um casal de novela no último capítulo, então ela simplesmente o abraçou.

Para Lula Molusco, o sentimento era igual, primeiro Sandy chega exigindo seus direitos de consumidora e interrompendo sua leitura, depois ele faz uma brincadeirinha e ela quase estoura a caixa registradora em sua cabeça, daí ela começa a dar-lhe lições de moral sobre respeito, ele perde a cabeça e a beija, agora, os dois estavam abraçados, cercados por olhares vindos de todas as direções, inclusive do Sr. Sirigueijo que o observava, da porta de seu escritório, com um olhar de aprovação no rosto sabe-se lá por que, mas no fundo ele tinha gostado, e muito. Talvez aquilo fosse uma reação egocêntrica de sua parte por ter sido chamado de covarde, talvez fosse um movimento desesperado para que Sandy não lhe virasse as costas e fosse embora magoada e com raiva, ou talvez fosse uma paixão que nem ele sabia que existia, explodindo dele intensa e repentinamente, até talvez fossem os três juntos, mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora.

- Você ainda acha que eu sou covarde ? - Lula Molusco sussurrou para Sandy que desfez o abraço, ela só conseguiu sorrir para ele, isso para não começar a rir ou beija-lo de novo.

- Pode ter vencido desta vez Lula Molusco, mas da próxima você não vai ter chance - ela desceu do balcão e olhou para ele, momentos depois começaram a rir.

Lula Molusco voltou ao trabalho e finalmente anotou o pedido dela e dos outros clientes que o olhavam com caras de aprovação, como se eles mesmos não tivessem coragem de tomar a iniciativa que Lula Molusco tomou. Quando o lanche dela ficou pronto, já era hora do almoço, ele nem precisou pedir ao Sr. Sirigueijo para dar-lhe meia hora de folga, o próprio já tinha avisado que ele poderia sair para conversar com sua nova namoradinha. Bob Esponja parabenizou Lula Molusco pela coragem, pois, pelo estado de raiva que Sandy estava, nem clorofórmio teria acalmado ela tão bem quanto aquele beijo.

Assim que deu o horário de almoço, Lula Molusco foi até a mesa de Sandy, que já havia acabado de comer, para chama-la para dar uma volta, afinal, os dois tinham muita coisa para conversar, e também muita coisa para falar em silêncio, se é que você me entende.

A / N : Cá estou eu de novo (pra traduzir essa frase vai ser osso, haha, English talkers, don't try to translate this phrase, please, don't try ! XD). Okay, dessa vez eu consegui fazer uma fiction mais curtinha, eu sei disso pois na outra eu fiquei até às 4 am escrevendo, essa foi mais leve, até às 2 am XD aproveitem e comentem, se vocês não sabem, eu não como comida, sou movida à comentários (por favor, não me deixem anoréxica X'D) BYEE


End file.
